


Bridge Cat

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Bridge Cat, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: John makes sure that his boyfriend gets his bridge cat.





	Bridge Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



“He’s your friend.  He’s my boyfriend.  This will make him happy.  I don’t see what the big problem is,” John said to Captain Mercer as he sat in the chair in front of his captain’s desk.  What had once felt like a purely adequate chair now felt decidedly uncomfortable to him and was uncomfortable in all of the wrong places.

 

“Have you not watched any TV?  Star Trek?  Red Dwarf?  Gremlins?  It’s a bad idea,” Captain Mercer said as he used his captain voice.  It was a decent captain voice that conveyed when he was talking to his men, women and others as Captain Mercer and not as Ed.

 

“Gremlins is a movie, not a show,” John pointed out.

 

“The answer is still no.”

 

“Captain,” John said as he reached out and set the datapad in his hand onto the desk in front of the captain.  “I did some checking on what the schematics say and the actual condition of the bridge.  The access ports are all either too small or have a screening over them.  I can personally install extra precautions.  We do have a lot of unusued space on the bridge.  I could easily install a kennel bolted to the floor that we can put the cat in during emergency situations.  It would improve moral and would make working on the bridge something for junior officers to look forward to.”

 

Ed picked up the datapad and began to page through the schematics and plans that John had outlined.  Slowly his head began to nod as he silently acknowledged particularly well thought out parts of the outline.  “I do have to admit that you’ve put a lot of thought into this.  Fine, you can try this as a pilot program, but first sign of trouble and the bridge cat will be off at the nearest station.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” John said as he rose from the chair, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“You’re dismissed,” Ed said.

 

\----------------------------

 

“He’s perfect,” Gordon said as he reached into a box to pull out a small kitten.  The kitten’s collar even had a little Union symbol hanging from it.

 

“I thought you’d like him,” John said.  “I’ve installed a special kennel on the bridge and I made extra sure to catproof everything so he won’t be getting into the guts of the ship.”

 

As Gordon held the kitten close he gave John a kiss.  “This is the best present ever since that bottle of marijuana gin.  Does he have a name?”  Gordon was already petting his cat, who was purring in his arms.

 

“He doesn’t have one yet.  I wanted you to be the one to name him.”

 

Gordon looked down at the cat and thought of what would be the perfect name for a bridge cat.

 

\------------------

 

“Somebody get this cat out of my chair,” Ed moaned as he stopped himself just short of sitting on the cat sprawled in his captain’s chair.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain, but that’s his chair now,” Gordon said.

 

“I’m the Captain.  This is the Captain’s chair.  This isn’t the bridge cat’s chair.  So this is my chair,” Ed insisted.

 

“Oh yes. sir, it is the captain’s chair and not the bridge cat’s chair…” the amusement in Gordon's voice never disappeared as he spoke.

 

“You didn’t…” Ed could see where this was going.

 

“I did.  Captain Mercer, meet Captain James T. Kirk, the Orville’s bridge cat,” Gordon said.

 

Laughter could be heard coming from the open com down to engineering.


End file.
